


Faithful to Her Word

by paynesgrey



Series: The Unicorn and the Spider: NarKik snippets [8]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Gen, Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-11-16
Updated: 2005-11-16
Packaged: 2019-02-03 17:46:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12753141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paynesgrey/pseuds/paynesgrey
Summary: Naraku was granted a second chance as life as a human by the jewel, but Kikyou didn't care. She was true to her word, and would come to collect.





	Faithful to Her Word

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the "Fear" shard at 30shards.

For all torment, suffering, and discourse that he had caused, the jewel had offered him a second chance – to be human.

While staring down at fragile hands filled with blood, tissue and bone, he realized just how vulnerable he was now, and not just physically.

His mind swirled in chaos, and he could feel the spirits of the dead weigh heavily over him like a tethered cloud.

Yet here he was. The demons within him were gone, completely disintegrated thanks to the wish by the miko of the future. And after all he had done, she had still shown him mercy.

Though he really didn’t see how being human now was mercy. Naraku actually felt it was sort of a sick joke on her behalf. He punched the ground in anger, only to feel soreness on his knuckles from the impact. No, he certainly wasn’t used to being human anymore – and he only had vague memories from Onigumo on what pain even felt like.

“Does it hurt?” a voice behind him asked. He turned around slowly, and he almost laughed at the sight of her. He sighed and leaned against the trunk of a tree.

“Kikyou.”

“You’re human now, aren’t you? Kagome granted you humanity?” Kikyou asked. Her voice was still and unwavering, just as it always had been. She evoked neither confidence nor fear. Kikyou was a dense pool of placidity, and it unnerved him even now.

“Perceptive as always, Kikyou,” he snarled under a mocked tone. “I trust you are here to congratulate me on my new found humanity? I bet you’d take pleasure in seeing the burden it causes me.” She was silent for a moment and he paused. He looked into the stars on the clear night sky through the forest. It was peaceful, serene, and it inwardly enraged him. “This is unforgivable. I’m utterly powerless.”

“Are you afraid?” she asked, though her once monotonous voice was now trickled with satisfaction.

“Are you afraid of dying?” he countered, changing the subject. He saw her walk over to him and stand in front of him while he sat. For the first time, he noticed her unending fortitude as she towered over him. She looked down at him like he was an ugly bug, just as she always had. It didn’t matter whether he was a demon or human.

“No,” she said simply eyeing him intently. “I long for death. There will come a day when I will have the justice I deserve and then gain peace.” She cocked her head at him and smirked wickedly. He shivered as her dark eyes burned into him. “You of all people should know that.”

He backed away. This thing called “fear” that humans had was rising within him, and he could not subdue it. He was not yet used to his human body or his new emotions. He felt a crippling pain throb in his chest. He swallowed and his tongue felt raw against the roof of his mouth.

“I don’t care about you anymore, Kikyou,” he lashed at her, feeling the bark of the tree dig into his back as he tried to get away. She knelt down and was very close to his face. She was no longer smirking, but her eyes were still laughing. “That part of Onigumo was dispelled long ago. I could care less about you. Now leave me alone.”

Laughing. Her eyes were laughing at him! He hated it! He was really afraid. He hated being afraid. He clenched his fists at his sides. He would fight if necessary.

Kikyou noticed his tension and leaned back, settling onto her knees in front of him. Her dark disposition remained, but she feigned easiness. She looked around wistfully, and Naraku knew she was reveling in her control of him. He was only human, and he really could do nothing. He could try brute force, but it would be no use. Kikyou would have her arrows out in seconds, ready to strike.

“You know, Naraku, I don’t really believe in Kagome’s decision to spare your life,” she said conversationally. He froze, and she caught his gaze again. Though he was only human, he could have sworn he felt her energy spiking. “You ask me about death and if I’m afraid of the day when it will come. Well, I believe that day is here.”

He grunted. “So you’re faithful to your duty and have come to collect. It doesn’t matter if I’m human, that I’ve been granted a second chance.”

“Correct. The meaning of my resurrection had one purpose ...” she stared at him hard. There were no more games, no more cockiness, and certainly no more wistfulness. Kikyou’s intentions were nothing but business now.

“I knew it, you cold-hearted bitch!” he yelled getting up quickly. In spite of it all, the only thing he could do now was run. It may be futile, but he could run or he could stand there and die. He didn’t know that standing there and taking her arrow would be more honorable.

Of course, Naraku never knew anything about honor.

Though Kikyou wouldn’t shoot him in the back, he was still easy prey. He could run all he wanted because eventually she would find him. She would find him and vanquish him when he least expected it. And he would live in fear until then.

Kikyou watched Naraku’s form descend within the forest, and she let a small smile creep onto her lips. Of course, finding and destroying Naraku now would be a lot easier than the last time.

The End  



End file.
